


Harry Potter and the Wandmaker of Avalon

by vala411



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-10 04:08:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20521700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vala411/pseuds/vala411
Summary: A new adventure awaits 5 years after the Second Wizarding war as an opponent far more sinister than Voldemort makes an appearance.





	1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

_“Where is he?” A cloaked person hissed as the cold of the night bit into his and his companion’s skin. The forest they were in looked like something out of a horror movie. Trees were bare, the wind was howling and there was mist everywhere. An animalistic howl somewhere jolted the duo and the other asked in a low voice “Are there wolves here?”_

_A voice interrupted before any answer came. “Gentlemen,”_

_“You’re late,” The other muttered._

_The person they were meeting stepped closer and they could see the black robe obscuring any distinguishing features. “I assume everything is arranged.”_

_“It is,” One of the duo stated. “The Minister suspects nothing.”_

_“We do have to get rid of some people along the way if this plan is to succeed.” the other companion stated._

_“Who?” The man that was doing a very good impression of a Dementor asked._

_“Albus Dumbledore, Severus Snape, Harry Potter, and Hermoine Granger.” The names were listed and this actually got a chuckle out of the mysterious man._

_“Albus Dumbledore is the only threat I see. The other names mean nothing to me.” The man uttered. “That man simply does not die!”_

_“But….” One of the duo interrupted. “The others,”_

_“Inconsequential at best.” Was stated with a dismissive wave of a boney hand. “A boy who managed to beat a Dark Lord not even worthy of facing me, Dumbledore’s lapdog and some girl? If you want to dispose of them feel free to do so but Dumbledore is mine.”_

_There was some uneasiness from the duo but then one asked “What of the wandmaker?”_

_“What of them?” The man questioned back._

_“When they are finished with the wand you are requesting what do we do with them?”_

_“Isn’t it obvious?” The man chuckled darkly. “Get rid of them. A pawn is only useful for so long.” The cloaked man then apparated away without a second glance. The cloaked figure reappeared on the white cliffs of Dover that overlooked the sea. A cold wind blew past and boney arms steadied the cloak. “Just you wait Albus Dumbledore. I will have my revenge.”_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

Severus sighed as he looked at his very persistent guests. It didn’t seem that they were about to leave soon either. He leaned upon the counter of his Apothecary that he had opened after the war and gazed at the two nuisances that had made frequent visits, one Minerva McGonagall and one Poppy Pomfrey. The ladies in question had made themselves at home and Minerva even brought the butterscotch cookies Severus loved. He’d never admit to it as he took a fourth cookie though.

“Minerva, as much as I like Hogwarts gossip can you please get to the point why the two of you are here?” Severus asked. “I do have paying customers you know.”

Minerva looked around the store that had no customers besides them and raised a brow. “Honestly Severus. You could pop in a bit. Albus misses you. He says Monopoly nights aren’t quite the same without your biting sarcasm.”

“Duly noted but the last time I ‘popped in’ as you so eloquently put it I got swept into a blind date that Albus set up with the new DADA teacher.” Severus huffed.

“He just wants you to be happy,” Minerva sighed. “It can’t be good for you to be cooped up with potions all day.”

“And that’s why we’re here,” Poppy laughed. “Sev do you know about the War’s 5th Anniversary gala?”

“I know of it. It doesn’t mean I’m going.” Severus stated as he realized where this conversation was leading to.

“But you have to!” Minerva suddenly said as she leaned forward. “You’ve never come to any of the galas.”

“And I would prefer to keep it that way,” Severus muttered. “Can you actually see me socializing with groups of politicians, wannabee fame-seekers, and golddiggers?!”

“We can,” Poppy nodded as she took a sip of her tea. “You would tear them a new one with your sarcasm alone.”

“Then why are you asking me to go? Did Potter put you up to this?” Severus now asked as he narrowed his eyes.

“Harry? So he asked you already.” Minerva said.

“He asks every year. So does Draco surprisingly.” Severus muttered as he crossed his arms. “Doesn’t mean I would go. The Ministry doesn’t even issue me an official invite. They still only see the last Deatheather they never got to dispose of.”

“Harry didn’t ask us to convince you, you know,” Minerva stated earnestly. “Truth be told, us ladies are getting old and the galas are boring. Your presence would spice things up. The Ministry can shove their opinions of you into a shoebox and stuff it…..”

“Minerva!” Poppy exclaimed at the crude words she knew were going to come out.

“You mean you want me to not-so-accidentally stir up trouble?!” Severus raised a brow.

“You still received the Order of Merlin First class,” Minerva stated. “Official invite or not, that would get you into almost any gathering.” Severus gave her a look that said he would rather be covered in flobberworms than use that method. “Or you could come as my plus one. A lady needs an escort.” Minerva added.

“Besides I hear this year is special,” Poppy added with a smile. “Dignitaries and important people from all over the world are coming as well.”

“And I should be impressed, why?” Severus raised a brow.

“One of the guests that RSVP’d is none other than Master Camlane.” Poppy stated.

This got Severus’ attention as he took another cookie unconsciously. “You don’t say. The famous reclusive wandmaker?”

“Indeed,” Minerva stated. “It’s also more shocking because they agreed to hold a course on wandlore at Hogwarts during their stay there. You should have seen Albus’s face.”

Severus could imagine Albus’s face alright. Masters willing to guest lecture were rare in the Wizarding world since many were too caught up in their research to spare the time.

“Still what is your point Minerva? I’m a Potions master not a wandmaker.” Severus asked.

“I’m just saying, if such a reclusive person can make an appearance at Hogwarts during the gala then so can you.”

“Fine, I’ll go,” Severus muttered. “You obviously aren’t going to let this go.”

“Great, now all we need to do is dress Severus here in something other than black,” Poppy said as the women shared a mischievous glance.

“Oh Merlin no!” Severus exclaimed as he knew what was coming. He was now regretting his previous statement to attend the gala.

Meanwhile, at the Ministry of Magic Hermione banged open the door to the Auror office. “Harry you will never believe this!” she exclaimed as all heads turned to her.

Hermione realizing what she had just done blushed. “Uhm…..”

“Hermoine what’s got you so flustered?” Harry asked as his friend approached his cubicle. The other Aurors at their desks were also curious and couldn’t help but listen in.

“Kingsley and I were having lunch and he let it slip that Master Camlane is coming to the gala.” Harry hadn’t seen Hermoine this excited since she managed to convince the Unspeakables to let her into their archives. Which was a feat of itself.

Harry blinked as he looked at his friend with confused eyes. “Who?”

“Oh my gosh Harry, don’t you know?!” Hermoine actually looked aghast and Harry hadn’t seen that particular look since she and Ron had that row about her staying home as a housewife once she got pregnant. They got it sorted out eventually but not before Ron ended up sleeping with the garden gnomes for a week.

“Uhm…. No…..” Harry said as he watched Hermoine’s reactions.

“Master Camlane is THE wandmaker. The wandmaker that all other wandmakers bow to!” Hermoine grabbed the lapels of Harry’s robes and shook him somewhat. “This master almost never shows his face and only ever makes wands for select people whether rich or poor! How they select the people no one knows but the wands they make are always considered National treasures! Their craftsmanship is simply amazing!”

Hermoine’s exclamation had everyone’s eyes on her again. “Do you have any idea how long I’ve wanted to meet this person?! Rumor has it that their family designed wands since Arthurian times!”

“Hermione-breathe!” Harry warned. It wouldn’t do for Ron to find his wife passed out from excitement when he got back from patrol. As Hermoine got her excitement under control Gawain Robards came out of his office and shouted: “Potter if you are done humoring her then I need you to rewrite this report!”

“But I rewrote it just this morning!” Harry uttered.

“Well, it’s not good enough!” Robards stated as he slammed the report on Harry’s desk. “Get it done or get out. It’s obvious that you can’t handle this job.” The Head Auror retreated back to his office and Hermoine gave Harry who was glaring daggers a sympathetic look.

“I can’t believe that man,” Harry muttered under his breath but Hermoine still caught it.

“Is this what Ron was going on about?” She whispered as she noticed the gazes that were now avoiding looking Harry’s way. “Robards seems awfully hard on you. Ron made it seem like Professor Snape would be a ray of sunshine compared.”

“Don’t worry Hermoine, I’ll handle it.” Harry sighed as he picked up the report.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2**

Harry groaned as he finally made it back home to Grimmauld Place. He toed off his shoes and left his messenger bag near the entrance while he hung up his Auror robes. Then he trudged further into the house, not at all caring of the eyes of several paintings on him. Sirius’ relatives were a weird bunch. A Dark family indeed and more than discriminating towards Half-bloods and Muggleborns. After the end of the war these paintings changed their tune somewhat, at least to Harry inhabiting the house. He had no doubt that they didn’t want to piss off the wizard that beat Voldemort. Them being reduced to kindling was highly possible now.

That was another surprising after-effect. After the war, Harry found out that he had gotten a magical power boost of some sort. Likely due to the Deadly Hallows and him becoming the Master of Death. He now didn’t necessarily need his wand to do things. A quick wandless spell had a tumbler of Firewhiskey being poured before it floated over to him as he sank into his plush couch. Harry sipped the liquid as he felt the alcohol burn down his throat as he relaxed.

He was on his second tumbler of whiskey when his fireplace flared green and Ginny stepped out. “Ginny, how have you been?” Harry greeted as he vanished his glass to the sink. He’d do the dishes later when he wasn’t so tired.

“I’ve been fine Harry, though I really wish you would stop doing that,” Ginny muttered as she set a pie she had baked on the coffee table.

“Ginny we’ve been over this.” Harry groaned. “I’m careful about wandless magic outside of my house but what I do inside my own home is my business.”

“Oh Harry, you know I can’t help it, right. It’s just so weird to see wandless magic being performed so freely.” Ginny sighed. “You know it puts me on edge a bit. People would panic if they knew you had so much power.”

“People would panic regardless,” Harry sighed. “Remember how Skeeter got everyone into a panic when she wrote that article suggesting I’d be the next Dark Lord. It was a mess. That’s why I limited my use of magic in public. I won’t do so in my own home.”

“Not even when it scares your girlfriend a bit?” Ginny asked while pouting.

“If it does then I doubt we are compatible Ginny,” Harry retorted.

“Harry don’t say that!” Ginny exclaimed. “I love you!”

“You seem to love only parts of me,” Harry sighed as he stood up. “Maybe it’s better if we end this once and for all Gin. We’ve been on and off again since the war.”

“NO!” Ginny said as she suddenly gripped Harry’s shoulders. “I love you, Harry! Please don’t go breaking my heart. I’m sorry for what I said.”

Harry sighed as he ran his hand through his mop of hair. “Ginny…we’ve had this conversation before. At this point, I really do think you mean it. Maybe it’s better if we go our separate ways.”

“Harry I’m just concerned. What if they see you doing wandless magic?! The Ministry could turn on you again. The Public! They are so narrow-minded that they could destroy your career!”

Harry gave a wry chuckle at that. At this point, he himself wasn’t even sure if he still wanted a career as an Auror. “Ginny please, I really don’t want to have this argument again.”

“Alright,” Ginny said as she wrung her hands. “I baked you a pie. Your favorite, blueberry.”

“Thank you Ginny,” Harry said sincerely. Ginny usually brought food in the evening when he was there because the paintings made a ruckus if he wasn’t. He did love blueberry and asked if she would stay for a piece.

“Oh no, I can’t Harry. I have to get back. Mum wants me to help her with dinner tonight. Bill and Fleur are coming over.” Ginny quickly stated. “Be sure to have a good dinner though. You look worn out.”

Harry nodded and gave Ginny a quick peck on the cheek before she went back home. He sat back on his couch after Ginny had left and looked at the whiskey and pie. He might as well dig in.

The following morning Harry was walking through Diagon Alley early. Most of the shops hadn’t opened yet but there was one particular shop he’d had his eye on, Snape’s apothecary. Harry saw from the distance that the sign had just been flipped to OPEN so he walked a bit faster.

“Good morning Professor!” Harry greeted as the bell above the door jingled.

“Mr. Potter, just what did I do to have you grace me with your presence this early in the morning?” Severus sighed as he took a sip from his coffee behind the counter. “Also I have not been your professor for years.”

Harry held up a plastic container and then said “Ginny made some pie yesterday. I wondered if you wanted some.” Harry grinned since he figured out from Minerva that the man had a sweet tooth that he would never admit to. “It’s blueberry!” Harry tempted.

Snape glared at the container like it was some foul beast before muttering “You can put it on the counter.” Harry gave a laugh and then spotted something banging in a jar on the shelf behind Severus.

“Really professor. Did you have to put Melvin in a jar?” Harry sighed as he reached out and opened the glass jar. He reached in and picked up the tiny grimreaper by its black robes and placed it on the counter.

Snape proceeded to glare at the tiny thing named Melvin before retorting “If it drinks my scotch again then yes.”

“Ouch,” Harry mumbled.

“Potter can’t you do something about this?” Snape asked as he gestured to the little grimreaper that did not look sorry at all. “I’ve had this thing attached to me for five years now.”

“I doubt it. Death sent Melvin over to observe. He can be a peculiar one.” Harry shrugged. “Besides only you and I can see Melvin.”

“Well, you’re apparently the Master of Death right?” Severus asked. “If this thing drinks anymore of my expensive scotch I will use it in a potion.”

“I’m sure it’s not so bad.” Harry laughed. “So…….”

“So what?” Snape muttered. “Aren’t you going to be late for work?”

“Have you changed your mind about the gala?” Harry asked eagerly.

“If you must know I will be escorting Minerva that night.” Severus sighed.

“Then I’ll see you there tomorrow night professor!” Harry grinned before departing.

Severus blinked for a moment, watching Harry depart and thinking he had become odder over the years. He then looked at Melvin who was as tall as the plastic container. The little grimreaper was eyeing the pie and Severus muttered “Don’t you even dare,”


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3**

Harry was at work for a couple of hours when a house-elf popped in right next to his chair. “Jeeky is sorry to bother Master Potter but Jeeky thinks this is very urgent.” The female elf said while wringing her boney hands against the surprisingly clean floral dress she was wearing. The elf wasn’t dressed in rags so its owner must be treating her well.

“Urgent how?” Harry asked as he didn’t recognize the elf. He could rule out Hermione and Ron as well as several other of his friends immediately.

“Master Snape is being weird!” The elf exclaimed as she tugged on Harry’s Auror robes. “Jeeky knows you did something so Jeeky come here. Master Draco already has his hands full.”

Harry’s head was whirling for a moment. ‘Was this a Malfoy elf?’ He questioned mentally. ‘What was up with Draco and Snape?’ “Wait… what do you mean by weird state?!” Harry questioned.

“I’ll meet you the-” Harry was saying when the elf interrupted him with “Jeeky will bring you. Jeeky is faster.” With a snap of her fingers both she and Harry disappeared from the office leaving stunned colleagues behind.

“Oh bloody hell,” Ron said loud enough for his colleagues to hear. He did a good job of expressing the shock everyone was feeling. “Wait…. A house-elf isn’t supposed to be able to apparate into the Ministry in the first place!” With that Ron stood up and ran out the door before anyone could utter anything else.

Harry landed with a ‘thud’ in Snape’s rooms that were above the shop. He’d recognized them since he had once been there briefly.

“Potter there you are!” Harry’s head turned to see Draco, with quite disheveled hair, tying Snape to one of the living room chairs. “Just what in the bloody blazes did you give him?!”

“What?!” Harry wasn’t actually sure what he was witnessing but Snape spouting love poems about Ginny while Draco was trying to restrain him wasn’t one of the scenarios.

Minutes later some banging could be heard on the shop door below and Jeeky said “I will get it.” before popping away. A few seconds later footsteps were heard on the creaky wooden stairs and Ron came bursting through the door, completely out of breath.

“Har...Harry… made it…. What…” Ron muttered as he held his hand to his chest. Before Harry could say anything Ron’s head snapped up and his eyes widened in shock. “Why the hell is Snape spewing love poems about my SISTER?!!!”

“Don’t ask me, I just got here!” Harry answered as he looked at the scene. It would have been hilarious if Draco wasn’t shooting both of them daggers.

“Well Potter you must have done something!” Draco growled. “I came here to visit my Godfather and found him in this state. Jeeky mentioned that he only became like this after eating your pie before brewing.”

“The pie Ginny made?!” Harry was shocked. “That made him like this?”

“You tell me Potter!” Draco growled as he tightened the rope.

“I ate that pie too and I’m not like that!” Harry retorted.

“Well could either one of you come up with a solution?” Ron asked as he looked at them, “It’s really uncomfortable to see Snape spewing my sister’s virtues!”

“Jeeky interrupt,” The house-elf popped back in, this time with a cauldron floating beside her. “Master Snape was working on this when….. That happened.”

Draco abandoned his quest to keep his Godfather tied to the chair to investigate the potion. He frowned when he saw what it was and then muttered “It’s just a basic Pepper up.”

“He’s like when Ron was given Amoretia.” Harry observed.

“I wasn’t that bad!” Ron quickly denied. “No way in hell was I that bad.”

“It’s not Amoretia,” Draco stated. “I already checked. No love potion could be this bad.”

“What if it was a mild one and it reacted to the potions Snape was brewing?” Harry asked. Draco looked at him curiously and muttered “There may be hope for you yet, Potter.”

“Guys….. Can you do something now?” Ron asked. “I don’t think I can hear much more of this. The nightmares this will generate………”

“Oh keep your boxers on, Weasley!” Draco uttered. “It’s not so simple, we don’t know which Love potion was in that pie.”

“Wait, how can we be certain there was even a love potion in the pie?” Harry asked. “I ate it and am fine. My feelings for Ginny haven’t changed.”

“Should we maybe take this to St. Mungo’s?” Ron asked.

“And have it all over the Prophet the next day?” Harry reasoned. “I think we should call Madam Pomfrey.”

“Either way, Uncle Severus is going to kill someone when he comes to,” Draco mumbled. “I need to get popcorn.”

It didn’t take long to contact Madam Pomfrey through the floo. What Harry hadn’t expected was for Professor Dumbledore to come through as well.

“Oh dear,” Albus said as he took in the situation.

Poppy went straight to work while the others waited. Harry looked at Dumbledore inquisitively. As if understanding Dumbledore replied with “I was writing down Madam Pomfrey’s complaints about the latest batch of potions. It seems our new Potion’s processor isn’t up to task.”

“Who’s taken Snape’s job?” Harry asked curiously. He hadn’t had much time to keep up with the Hogwarts gossip mill since he started his job as an Auror. The paperwork just kept piling up.

“A Mister Zacharias Smith. I believe you are acquainted.” Dumbledore answered causing Ron to choke.

“Noooooo…….” Ron exclaimed. “How many classrooms has he blown up already?!”

“You know, Severus asked me the very same thing.” Dumbledore chuckled as Ron turned red and sputtered. “I had wanted Draco for the job but Mr. Malfoy sadly declined.”

“What was I to do?” Draco mumbled. “Astoria would have my head if I left all the wedding preparations to her. I only found uncle Sev in this state because I was going to ask him to be my best man.”

Poppy came out of the adjoining room a few minutes later with a grave face. “It was a love potion alright,” She said. “I’ve given Severus something to sleep it off.”

“Well that’s good to hear,” Harry said but he gulped when he found the matron’s eyes glued to him.

“Mr. Potter, you said this food was given to you by Miss Weasley?” Poppy asked. “I would like to do a full check up on you as well.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4**

Awkward silence reigned in Snape’s living room as the man in question had woken up some fifteen minutes ago and was glaring at the current occupants. Poppy had excused herself while Albus had stayed behind along with Harry and Ron. Jeeky had made all her houseguests tea and was serving it with biscuits that had even Ron drooling.

“Damn Snape, your house-elf is amazing,” Ron said between bites. Jeeky preened at that and give Ron another biscuit. Harry guessed a long time ago that the way to Ron’s heart was through his stomach.

“And this tea is absolutely marvelous,” Albus stated as he took a sip of the hot beverage. Harry gulped as both Ron and Dumbledore blatantly ignored the pink polka-dotted elephant in the room.

“Albus……” Severus muttered. “Give me back my wand.”

“Now Severus, why don’t you calm down first,” Dumbledore said as he put the teacup down and then reached into his robes to pull out a small bag. “Can I maybe interest you in some sherbet lemons?”

“Albus, I am calm and keep those infernal candies away from me,” Snape said icily. “Do we need a repeat of the Gilderoy incident?”

“No…..” Albus sighed but he did put his candy bag back in his robes, much quicker than Harry would have thought. Harry and Ron looked at each other and they too shuddered. Though they had still been in second year back when Lockheart was teaching they knew exactly what had transpired. The incident was afterall rather famous in the Auror department.

The facts were this: Professor Snape had a sweet tooth he’d almost never admit to. The only sweet the Potions Master hates, however, are those that are lemon flavored. So when Lockheart found out Snape had a sweet tooth he devised a plan to win him over to assist with the Dualing club. This resulted in not only Severus’ quarters but also his classrooms being filled to the brim with Lemon drops since those were the easiest to get ahold of and people suspected Albus might have also had a hand in it. The Aurors had to be called in when Lockheart faced Snape’s ire and that was one of epic proportions.

“Albus, can I have my wand back _now_,” Snape’s tone was getting sharper and Ron took an audible gulp of the biscuit he had been eating, only just realizing which dangerous professor sat on one side of him. He wanted to scoot back since he was seated right in-between Dumbledore and Snape.

“Professor maybe we should look at this more rationally,” Harry managed to get out and Snape’s eyes landed on him.

“My, Mister Potter, I thought you of all people would be incensed,” Snape said in his silky smooth voice. “Afterall we just found out that your girlfriend has been dosing you with a mild Love potion for Merlin knows how long. Me making an example of her should elate you.”

“Professor, I’m mad. I’m really really mad but right now I don’t think chopping Ginny up in tiny pieces and using her in your potions would be a good idea.” Harry said but that only earned a snort from Snape and surprisingly Draco. The group had actually forgotten that the blond was also present and Harry looked at Draco who was seated on a stool at the kitchen counter with a bowl of popcorn Jeeky had made him.

“Don’t mind me, this is pure gold,” Draco said with a dismissive wave as if he was enjoying the drama.

Snape ignored Draco mainly because he was already used to his Godson’s antics. Instead, he said “Mister Potter if you think for one moment that Miss Weasley is even remotely going near my potions then you need to see a Healer.

“I was actually thinking of getting even with her,” Harry said as he then took a sip of his tea. “I think we need a little payback,”

This intrigued Snape and he leaned a bit closer. “Just what do you have in mind, Mister Potter?”

Ron was looking at the two and mentally cursed. He knew his sister didn’t stand a chance then. Snape could be vindictive and Harry, best friend that he was, could hold a grudge. Those two actively plotting against someone was scary. Next to Ron sat the Headmaster, sipping his tea as if these two plotting was an everyday occurrence.

Harry met Snape at his home the night of the gala. “You clean up nice professor,” Harry commented with a whistle as he took in his former professor’s dark navy blue dress robes. It was a pleasant change from the all-black ensembles Snape wore daily.

“Minerva and Poppy insisted I buy this one,” Severus muttered. “Also I already contacted Minerva and explained the details of our plan. She was rather supportive.”

“You feel bad about not escorting her professor?” Harry asked.

“I did promise Mister Potter, though Albus got roped into that task now,” Snape said. “Also call me Severus. We need to be on a first-name basis if this plan has any success.”

“Right…. Uh….. Severus,” Harry’s cheeks actually tinged a bit pink as he said it.

Snape nodded and then patted his inner pocket a bit. Harry cocked his head to the side slightly and saw Melvin peeking out of the pocket. “You’re taking him with you?” Harry asked. Sure Melvin couldn’t be seen by others unless Snape introduced them directly but he’d never thought Snape would willingly go anywhere with the little grimreaper that ate his food and slept in his drawers.

“The gala has a buffet. I figured if he eats his fill then he won’t scarf down all of my food.” Snape explained. The little grimreaper waved at Harry happily before ducking back into the pocket. Harry supposed that Melvin, after five years of living with Snape, was used to this. He could still remember the night it all happened.

_\--------Flashback------_

_Harry’s vision was blurred but he felt as if he was being shaken. Slowly his vision returned and he saw that he was still on the battlefield but this time surrounded by Hermione and Ron. It was a pain to get up, every joint in his body hurt, but he sat up anyway and this elicited the cheering of those that had fought for the Light. Harry was still disoriented but he looked around. Not far from him lay the corpse of Voldemort._

_“Harry, mate, you did it!” Ron exclaimed as both he and Hermione enveloped him in a hug._

_Harry was shocked, not because of his friends embracing him but because he could see the skeletal cloaked figure hovering over Voldemort. “Who…… are you?” Harry asked aloud._

_“Maybe we should take him to Madam Pomfrey,” Ron suggested as he heard Harry’s question._

_Harry, however, realized who he was seeing and why. He didn’t need an answer to know that it was Death himself hovering over the battlefield, picking up the discarded souls. Death greeted him with a simple hollow voice “Hello master.” and that set Harry out in a sprint to the Shrieking shack not noticing the people calling out from behind him. If he was right….. Just… if he was right._

_Harry was out of breath by the time he arrived back at the shack. He still could still see the blood smeared on the glass from the outside. When he got inside his breath hitched. “Headmaster?” Harry called out meekly as he saw Dumbledore, surprisingly still alive, cradling professor Snape’s body on his lap._

_“You faked your death,” Harry determined and said slowly. Dumbledore had his head down and didn’t offer excuses when he said “Yes”_

_“Why?” Harry asked as he walked closer waiting for the answer._


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5**

_“I thought it would be for the best,” Dumbledore told Harry in a sad tone. “You see my boy, I’m getting on in years and my magic was becoming weaker. It happens sometimes with wizards as they age. I was not fit to keep these students save during the war.”_

_“So you faked your death? Wait, did Snape know you faked it?! I saw him kill you!” Harry asked as he got closer._

_“Severus is adept at wordless magic Harry. The spell you saw that night was nothing more than a simple green coloring spell hitting me. He could have uttered anything while casting that.” Dumbledore explained. “He knew of my plans and him ‘killing’ me would solidify his position in Voldemort’s ranks. I just didn’t plan on this happening.”_

_“But you’re hand. The curse, you were dying,” Harry said as he then looked at Dumbledore’s hand that was supposed to be blackened. It looked healthy now and Harry wondered just how much of Dumbledore’s act had been an illusion. Then it clicked, Snape must have cured Dumbledore at some point after he fled the castle since he knew the old Headmaster was still alive._

_“Severus’ position should have avoided this outcome……” Dumbledore said gravely. “The Elder wand should have been without a master,”_

_“But you didn’t count on Draco disarming you nor Voldemort murdering one of his closest thinking he was the master of the Elder Wand.” Harry finished. “Professor, maybe there is a way to bring Snape back.”_

_Dumbledore looked up suddenly and Harry could see several unshed tears in the Headmaster’s eyes. It seemed Dumbledore was closer to Snape than Harry had thought. “What do you mean Harry?”_

_“Somehow I became the Master of Death. I saw Death himself on the battlefield just minutes ago. Maybe there is a chance….” Harry uttered. Just as Harry said that Death materialized next to them causing Harry to scoot back and Dumbledore’s eyes to widen._

_“Master,” Death greeted again._

_“C….Can you help us?” Harry asked looking at Death and then at the prone body of Snape. “Snape was one of the bravest men I knew. I shouldn’t have an end like this.”_

_The skeletal face of Death stared at Harry before uttering “I cannot reverse his time Master even if you were to order me. He has no lifeforce left.”_

_“But the Resurrection Stone….” Harry was about to utter and then he thought back to what had happened in the story of the three brothers. No, the Resurrection Stone shouldn’t even be used. The professor would return as a vengeful shade only then. He looked down for a moment and thought ‘This can’t be how it ends for Snape.’_

_“Master,” Death spoke again. “Though I cannot return his lifeforce I can grant a boon. All I ask that you consider destroying the Elder Wand.”_

_“A boon? And why the Elder Wand?” Harry asked perplexed._

_“Being under a Master would tilt the balance of Life and Death and the world itself. Even as a Greater Entity I fear what the future may hold if a Master over Death was decreed. As for Tom Riddle, he prolonged his life using the foulest of magics. He has eluded my hand for far too long and I am grateful to finally have his soul in my possession today. There is still much of the lifeforce he had accumulated available though it dwindles by the second in this realm. I shall grant that as a boon. His injuries won’t be healed but he will live again. Whether he survives those injuries though is all up to him.” Death decreed as magic set to work._

_\-------End Flashback------_

Snape and Harry Apparated to Hogsmeade and boarded a Thestral-drawn carriage up to the castle. A few carriages were in front of and behind them. “So Hermione knows of the plan as well,” Harry casually stated.

“You told her?” Snape frowned.

“It’s better if she knows beforehand because she would probably freak out, sputter or even choke if she didn’t,” Harry stated. “And I like Hermione.”

“Though she is still an insufferable know-it-all I do have to say that she was one of my more pleasant students over the years.” Severus huffed.

“Wow Professor, it almost sounds like you like Hermoine too,” Harry teased.

Snape shot Harry a glare and then uttered: “Tell anyone I said that and you will be spending the night with the Giant Squid in the lake.”

“Right… uhm…..” Harry uttered. The ride to the castle was mostly silent after that with Snape and Harry only speaking a bit to make sure they had the details of the plan perfectly down.

Hogwarts looked as magnificent as always. It had been restored after the war and had been slightly expanded to allow for more classrooms which Albus used for guest lecturers.

Not all the guests had gone into the Great Hall yet and some were just outside, talking with outer guests. Heads turned and whispers followed when Severus and Harry entered and made their way to the Great Hall.

“Vultures the lot of them,” Harry whispered as he caught some of the sentences people were uttering.

“Mr. Potter leave them be,” Snape said as he glared and the guest parted like the Red Sea. “Their tiny minds could probably never grasp what we are doing together. They would probably have a hard time finding a Puffskein in a haystack even if there was a flashing neon light.”

“I’m still worried,” Harry said and groaned as he spotted Rita Skeeter with her floating quill in the Hall. “Especially when she’s here.”

“Miss Skeeter?” Severus raised a brow. “She won’t write anything bad about us tonight.”

“How can you be so sure?” Harry asked. “She’s done it befo-Wait…. You are way too sure she won’t do it. You got dirt on her don’t you,” Harry asked as realization hit him.

Snape just hummed but didn’t answer and Harry wondered just what the Potions Master had over the woman with the poison quill.

“Mister Potter, how are you this evening?” A slick sounding voice came from the right and the duo turned to see Cornelius Fudge, former Minister, approaching.

“Mister Fudge,” Harry greeted in an expressionless voice.

“How are you doing Harry, may I call you Harry…” Fudge said as he shook Harry’s and ignored Snape.

“Still ass-kissing I see Fudge,” Snape smirked. “Doesn’t it get tiresome to be on your knees all day?”

Harry stifled a laugh while Fudge sputtered “Who let you in here?!”

“The doorman for one,” Snape replied and barely concealed his eyeroll. “But who let you in here?” Snape then shot back. “As I remember it you were cowering in your home while the war was going on.”

Fudge was turning purple and Harry barely felt sorry for him. He was tired of the man trying to win his favor. After the war Fudge wanted to run for Minister again but he had lost all of his political clout. Thus he turned to Harry hoping for backing. Any association with the Boy-who-lived would improve his image even now five years later.

“If you must know Snape I am here to introduce Master Camlane,” Fudge spoke smugly.

“How did you manage that Fudge?” Snape uttered with a raised brow.

“Hah! As if I would tell you that!” Fudge said in a haughty tone. “Speak of the devil, there is Master Camlane right now!”

Both Severus and Harry turned towards the entrance of the Great Hall where an usher announced the names of each of the guests that were entering. “Presenting Master Camlane, Wandcrafter of the Avalon store, and escort!”

Whispers broke out as this was announced. Master Camlane’s work was one of the most sought after and even Ollivander, who was said to be one of the best in Europe, exclaimed once that he would readily bow down to this wandmaker if he would ever meet them. The pair that had entered looked gorgeous. The man had dusty blond hair, neatly combed back, and wore black dress robes that looked more like a tuxedo. The woman accompanying him had long raven black hair that went down her back in a single braid. The braid was inlaid with golden leaves and she wore a silvery gown that looked like it had come out of the Middle ages.

Harry watched Fudge scurry off to schmooze and then he looked at Snape. The Potions Master was watching the guests fawn over the man with an amused smirk. “This should be amusing,” Snape said as he then turned towards the refreshment table which caused Harry some confusion.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6

“Sna-Severus!” Harry called out as he followed close behind. “Just what did you mean?”

“Why don’t we wait until the announcements Mr. Potter,” Snape smirked. “It will be very amusing indeed.” He reached the buffet table and deposited Melvin near the pastries while he went to grab some punch. Harry watched the little grimreaper scurry off through the various plates of food before turning back and watching the Potions Master. The man still wore an amused look as dignitaries and even Minister Schaklebolt welcomed the most elusive wandmaker.

“They are saying that Master Camlane will bestow you an award this evening Harry,” Severus mentioned as he looked towards where the Head table used to be, now replaced with a large stage and an orchestra playing on it.

Harry actually groaned and muttered “Not another one. Every gala they find some dignitary to do that. I have a drawer full of those awards and I actually forgot about that part while planning some payback.” Harry looked less than pleased as he now started dreading the night.

“Speaking of payback, it’s time.” Snape said as he placed a hand around Harry’s waist and pulled him closer. Harry actually eeped and blushed at the intimate move.

“Harry where have you. OH MY GOD!” Ginny, dressed tastefully in an evening gown, exclaimed as she had come closer through the crowd and saw Snape and Harry in that position. “Harry what in blazes are you doing with HIM!”

Now it was Harry’s turn to play the part as he said “Ginny, oh Ginny, you won’t believe it. I’ve found my soulmate,”

“YOU’VE WHAT?!” Ginny actually shrieked, turning some heads.

“Can you believe it Ginny,” Harry uttered as it looked like he was hanging off Snape. “Yesterday we were sharing the blueberry pie you made and we just…. Clicked. I’ve never been happier.”

“Blu…… Blueberry PIE! MY BLUEBERRY PIE?!” Ginny sputtered. “You gave Snape some?”

“Ginny, Severus’ sweet tooth is well known even if he won't admit it.” Harry giggled like a love-struck girl. “I know how hard he’s been working so why not share some pie with him.”

“But…. but…. The pie……..” Ginny still sputtered.

“Miss Weasley, your pie was most delicious.” Snape said in his silky voice. “I did particularly enjoy it while snogging Potter thoroughly.” Ginny blushed at the comment and the images it conjured up.

“I thought you were going to call me Harry,” Harry playfully hit Severus’ shoulder. “What do I have to do to get you to call me by my first name,” Harry pouted here rather skillfully.

“Well, we could have a repeat of last night,” Severus implied as he held Harry close.

“This can’t be happening!” Ginny exclaimed as she looked between Harry and Snape in horror before she quickly excused herself. When Ginny was out of earshot, very likely panicking, Harry asked in a whisper, “You think I overdid that?”

“Maybe just a bit,” Severus said as he let go of Harry.

“The hell did I just witness?!” The duo turned to see Nevile and Luna arm in arm. Nevile held an h'orderve halfway to his mouth and nearly dropped it in shock upon overhearing the conversation.

“Nevile that’s just rude,” Luna chastised. “What would the Nargles say if they saw you acting like that.”

“F...F….Forgive me Professor, Harry. I wish both of you a s-splendid evening,” Nevile managed to utter as he shrank away from Snape. “We’ll be rooting for your relationship!” he added before dragging Luna away.

“I should probably set the record straight with Nevile,” Harry murmured.

“Hmmm, leave him for the night. I rather liked flustering him.” Snape replied.

“You are enjoying this way too much aren’t you,” Harry shot back.

“A former spy has got to get his kicks somewhere Mr. Potter. Also, Mr. Longbottom ruined so many of my cauldrons that I just couldn’t resist.” Snape replied back. “I will be getting some air, the asskissing in this room is on a whole nother level,” He then added.

“Right, uhm…. I’ll just go find Ron and Hermione then,” Harry said to Snape’s remark as they separated. He spotted Hermione’s still slightly busy, but tamed, head of hair further in the crowd. She was practically fawning over several dignitaries just like second year with Lockheart.

Severus looked around a bit while he walked. He saw Dumbledore dancing with Minerva and he gave Hagrid, who was near the stage, a nod. “Professor Snape,” An Eastern European accent called out and Snape turned slightly to see Victor Krum of all people walking towards him.

“Mr. Krum, I see you are well,” Snape greeted. “You are here as Bulgaria’s and Durmstrang’s representative?”

“Yes sir,” Victor answered as he faced Snape. “It is good to see you again professor. This is the first time you’ve attended the gala, right?”

“Well, it wasn’t as if I was invited,” Snape muttered. “I’m just here as Mr. Potter’s plus one.”

Victor tisked before he leaned in and added in a whisper, “Don’t worry sir, you have my support no matter what Miss Weasley was spouting.”

Snape raised a brow and then asked “What?!”

“You and Harry sir. You and him deserve to be happy after everything that has happened.” Victor elaborated. “Miss Weasley not so long ago barged passed us calling you a hussy, homewrecker, and immoral. Just so you know sir we from Durmstrang regard your expertise in the Dark Arts quite highly. You have our support.”

“That……………… is good to know,” Snape managed to say and Victor nodded before moving on. Severus thought for a moment, Miss Weasley was reacting far more than expected but the problem lay with many more people now believing Harry and him were actually a couple. It was……………. Odd.

“Sickle for your thoughts Master Snape,” A female voice asked causing Severus to blink. He had walked towards the gardens while thinking and as he turned he saw the woman in the silvery medieval dress sitting on one of the stone benches with a goblet in her hands. She looked like a fae in the moonlight. “What could be weighing on the mind of a former spy to not notice his surroundings?”

Severus flushed, though in this light it wouldn’t be noticed, but said instead “Maybe I should ask what you are doing out here while leaving your escort to face the horde, Master Camlane.”

“So you’ve figured out my little game,” The woman smirked. “Would you mind telling me how you figured it out Master Snape? You are the first.”

“If you tell me how you know my name,” Snape said back.

The woman put the goblet down on the stone bench and said “Youngest Potions Master in Britain, no…. Europe, in the last four hundred years, Master Duelist, Dark Arts expert, and a hero of the last Wizarding war. I would be a fool not to recognize you. If it was not for Mister Potter and your efforts along with those of your Order then the war would have spilled over to the continent. Now you,” She gestured for Severus to explain.

“The little totem on your sash,” Severus gestured to the black sash with silver embroidery that wound around her dress. On it hung a small carved wooden totem. “The Wandcrafter’s guild gives those totems to Masters whom they accepted into their ranks much like how the Potion Masters’ guild gives out a ring as recognition. The wood of the totem is said to be taken from Yggdrasil, the World Tree.”

“I’m impressed, not many know of the totems.” She nodded. “Also please call me Morgan. I’ve been hearing ‘Master Camlane’ for the last two days now that it is driving me crazy.” She added.

“Then Miss Morgan would you like to have a bit more fun?” Snape asked.

**AN: for those following the AI2 story, there will be an update Monday afternoon because unforeseen houseguests made this author drunk and loopy. VERY LOOPY......**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 7**

“Harry, I still can’t believe you!” Hermoine uttered as the trio sat at one of the tables along side the dance floor. Seated to Harry’s left was Kingsley who was sipping a goblet of Elven-made wine while listening as well.

“Hermione I’m sorry I didn’t tell you before we put the plan together,” Harry said in response.

“It’s not that Harry, I just can’t believe you would hatch a plan like this and not include me!” Hermione said. “Ugh, what Ginny did is unforgivable!”

“So you are mad at me for not including you initially but not for me getting even with Ginny like this?” Harry asked for clarification.

“Ginny is my friend, but you are my best friend. She’ll get what she has coming to her,” Hermione huffed and Harry for a second saw the shrewd version of Hermione that had gotten the position of Undersecretary to the Minister with ease.

“But where did she even get a Love potion from?” Ron thought. “She’s rubbish at Potions.”

“Think Ron, think!” Hermione said as she looked at her boyfriend. “She’s been helping George in the shop for a while now. You know he’s been a mess ever since Fred died. I wouldn’t be surprised if she snuck some of the merchandise out.” She then turned back to Harry and said: “Honestly, I think you should just have given professor Snape his wand and let him go to town.”

“I wanted to get even not have a bloody massacre on my hands!” Harry exclaimed.

“Yeah, think of the paperwork we’d have to do,” Ron groaned.

“Ron, she’s your sister!” Harry uttered. “But yeah, the paperwork would be hell especially with Robards on my ass.”

“Speaking of Robards, Harry,” Kingsley interrupted. “I shouldn't be telling you this but I might as well. The quarterly Auror reviews came in a few weeks ago. Your sheet had quite a number of complaints and he’s asking for immediate dismissal.”

“WHAT?!” It was Ron who shouted. Harry just stared blankly as if he wasn't quite comprehending what was being said. “Kingsley, you got it all wrong. Robards had it out from Harry since day one.”

“I’m not doubting Harry’s competence but this is serious,” Kingsley explained. “With the remarks that were made on the review it is likely Harry will be called up by the review board.”

Harry didn’t say anything but instead took a very big gulp of wine while Hermione and Ron watched in concern. “I can’t believe this. It’s bloody unfair. Robards is a right bastard to Harry.”

“RON!” Hermione admonished.

“Hermione you can’t change my mind. Heck, even I would want to face Snape on one of his bad days than interact with Robards as he has been with Harry.” Ron exclaimed and then patted Harry on the shoulder “Mate, I don't know how you haven’t cursed his pants off yet for some of those remarks.”

“Why Mr. Weasely, I had no idea you liked me so much,” The sarcasm flowed out and Ron stiffened, recognizing Snape’s voice. The four at the table looked to where the sound of the voice came from and saw Snape approaching with a lady on his arm.

Snape greeted Ron, Hermione, and Kingsley before he introduced Morgan. Ron was still flushed red as Snape and Morgan joined them at their table. Snape sat to Harry’s right while Morgan sat next to him and to the left of Ron. Hermione’s eyes glittered as she suddenly recognized Morgan.

“Miss Morgan, however, did you meet Master Camlane?” Hermione had to ask as Snape waved down a waiter for some more wine and h’orderves.

“Why, I've known Master Camlane all my life,” Morgan said. “We are very close. Very very close.” She joked and thought that Severus had been right, this was fun.

“Miss Morgan,” Kingsley now got her attention. Morgan turned to the Minister and inclined her head, indicating that he had her full attention. “I was wondering if you knew how the Avalon store selected their clientele. The store itself is quite selective of the people it caters too but they come from all walks of life. Some are turned away and some are accepted. I was just wondering why?”

“I know why,” Morgan said. “It’s not a secret, just a very rare ability.”

“A rare ability?” Harry now asked. “Like Parseltongue?”

“Rarer than that even,” Morgan said as she had everyone’s attention. “Very few witches and wizards are born with Empathic abilities. Even fewer are born with Empathic abilities that lets them sense the feelings of inanimate objects. I have such an ability as well and it lets me sense the feelings of your wands.”

“Is that…… Is that even possible?” Hermione asked as she stared wide-eyed at Morgan.

“Magic is mysterious. It can make even the impossible possible to a certain degree.” She added cryptically. “Avalon store employes the people possessing such Empathic skills. You can learn a lot from how a wizard of witch treats their wand.”

“The wand chooses the wizard,” Harry muttered the phrase he had heard from Ollivander years ago.

“Correct Mr. Potter,” Morgan said before explaining further. “Because wands are embued with magical properties they become somewhat sentient. Avalon store employees can pick up on the loyalty a wand feels for its wielder. For instance, take Master Snape’s wand. I can sense that it is loyal to a fault which is very endearing. If he were disarmed in a duel his wand would not change allegiance.”

Severus blushed somewhat at the comment and tried to cover it up with a cough but Morgan continued. “Mr. Weasley your wand is loyal to you, yet not to the extreme as Master Snape’s wand. It is a secondary wand perhaps?”

“Yeah,” Ron now mumbled, being put in the spotlight. “My first wand broke during second year.”

“A secondary wand is often not as loyal as your first reducing your magical output somewhat.” Morgan stated “but given time, that loyalty will grow or diminish depending on how you treat it and others around you.”

“But it performs better than my first wand,” Ron remarked. “I mean, I did inherit my first wand from my brother Charlie but that wouldn’t make much of a difference, right?”

“Inherited wands,” Morgan scrunched up her nose a bit and asked, “Are the Pureblood families still doing that?”

“My mum didn’t have a lot of money to buy a new wand at that time so I had my brother’s hand-me-down wand. He got a new one when he started working.” Ron explained while blushing. He was always a bit sensitive to his family’s financial situation.

“Mr. Weaseley you are lucky to be doing magic at all,” Morgan said in astonishment. “I get that the financial situation might not be the best but each wizard needs their own personal wand.”

“W-What do you mean I’m lucky to be doing magic at all?” Ron nearly stammered.

“A wizard or witch gets their wand at age eleven. At that time their magical core is only just developing and is not stable yet. For a child of that age to be using the wand of another……” Morgan explained “Even if the wand was gifted to you from your brother it had not changed allegiances. Therefore it would have been much more difficult for you to cast spells. A wand belonging to another drains more of the magical core of a person not its owner. At that age if you had used it more extensively it would have drained your entire core, leaving you no better than a Squib.”

Ron gulped audibly as the seriousness of the situation hit him. Hermione was also listening attentively and Harry wondered if she wanted to conjure a notepad to jot all this down. The music soon stopped and the grouped looked to the stage to see Hermione’s assistant, Marietta Edgecombe, tapping the microphone. “May I invite the Minister to the stage to begin our ceremony,” She spoke causing Kingsley to sigh.

“Well as informative as this talk was it seems that duty calls,” Kingsley said as he stood up.

“Kingsley, for Merlin’s sake, don’t tell me……” Harry groaned.

“Sorry Harry, this was decided by the Lords and Ladies of the Wizengamoth themselves,” Kingsley chuckled as he knew how much Harry hated the awards. “I’m just the bearer of bad news.” With that Kingsley stood up and made his way towards the stage. He started with an introductory speech and at the end added: “Now I would like to welcome Master Camlane who will be giving Mister Potter the award.”

“Guess I’m up then,” Morgan said as she stood up. Hermione choked on the wine she was sipping as she figured it out.

“You… y-you….” Hermione sputtered while her boyfriend patted her on the back. “Ron she’s she’s……….” Hermione tried to articulate.

“Miss Granger is speechless. Now I’ve seen it all.” Snape smirked as he watched other dignitaries and politicians realize that they were buttering up the wrong person as Morgan took the stage. Even Kingsley nearly dropped the microphone.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 8**

“Thank you for the introduction Minister Shacklebolt,” Morgan smiled as she was handed the microphone. She faced the audience who was still staring gobsmacked at her. Some even looked between the blond man that had accompanied her and Morgan herself. The woman on stage laughed lightly and began her speech “Today marks the five-year anniversary of the Second Wizarding War. Many had fought and many lives were lost during these battles. Mister Potter was instrumental in the defeat of Voldemort but he wasn’t alone. The award presented today will not only honor our fallen wizards and witches but also those that survived. The teachers and students who fought bravely, the Aurors and even civilians who lent a hand. This award is in recogniti-” Morgan’s speech was halted when the doors to the Great Hall were banged open and one of the guards stationed along the castle rushed in and shouted, “HOGSMEADE IS ON FIRE!”

Panic arose from the guests but Dumbledore shot off a bang from his wand to get everyone’s attention. “Dignitaries and other esteemed guests please stay seated. You are safe in the castle. Minister Shacklebolt is notifying the Aurors as we speak and Poppy I need you to get the Infirmary ready.”

The Matron nodded as she lifted the skirt of her dress robes and hurried out of the hall. Dumbledore then turned to Harry and the other members of the Order that were present. “We need teams of two or three, the arsonists might still be in the village. Severus, do you have any potions on hand?”

“Just my usual supply,” Snape answered.

“It will have to do.” Albus said and then ordered “The Aurors will evacuate the villagers while we try and control the fire.” Albus turned to Minerva and left the castle in her hands while groups were quickly formed.

With that, everything was set in motion. Order members and Aurors, who flooed in from the Ministry, made their way towards the gates of Hogwarts to Apparate to Hogsmede. Even from the castle, they could now see the blaze that was consuming the village.

When the wizards and witches landed in Hogsmeade it was pure chaos. People were fleeing and many were injured from either the fire or falling on the pavement as the mob tried to escape the flames.

“Oh Merlin,” Hermione gasped. “That’s FiendFyre!”

Harry’s eyes widened as he saw the shape of the creatures the fire took on. It looked like a dragon was laying waste to the village. “Aguamenti isn’t going to solve this,” Hermione added as others caught on to this as well.

“_Aqua Eructo!_” Harry shouted as a powerful stream of water left his wand. Yet when it came into contact with the dark flames it merely evaporated. “This isn’t working either!”

“Hermione a little help here!” Ron shouted as the flames were drawing nearer.

“I’m thinking Ron! I’m thinking!” Hermione answered as she frantically wracked her head. The people were being evacuated successfully but the fire just wouldn’t stop. “I don’t know a charm that can stop Fiendfyre,” She uttered as she thought back to what happened in the Room of Requirement five years ago.

“Sometimes when fighting a dark curse you have to use a dark curse,” A familiar voice said before uttering “_Aqua Diabolica_!” An immense jet of water flew over those fighting the fire and took the shape of a Basilisk. The trio looked back to see that it was Morgan who had cast the spell. Her water Basilisk moved over the areas that were burning, dousing the fire and leaving only scorched earth behind.

“Leave the fire to us,” Morgan’s escort said. “Milady is more than enough against such a fire. Any enemy that wants to get through her shall have to go through me first.” he said it with such conviction that it left no room for protest.

“By Merlin, such magic,” Dumbledore exclaimed in astonishment as he and Severus joined the trio. “We need to find the casters quickly. The evacuations are almost done.”

“I think it’s a single caster Albus and a powerful one at that. This fire was controlled.” Snape said.

“It would have to be from a high vantage point,” Harry theorized. “Only specific areas of Hogsmead are actually burnt now that I look at it.”

“The clocktower near Ableforth’s pub,” Dumbledore thought aloud.

“Headmaster, Ron, notify the other Aurors to meet us there,” Harry said as he started to sprint towards the clocktower.

“You dunderhead! Wait for backup!” Snape shouted and then growled before following Harry.

“The arsonist might be gone by then!” Harry reasoned but he didn’t slow down even with Snape hot on his heels.

“Potter you and your Gryffindor recklessness is going to get you killed before I have a chance to wring your neck!” Snape uttered as they ran over charred debris. Ash was now falling from the sky as the Fiendfyre was being pushed back and doused. It looked like a fight between magical creatures as the fiery dragon and water basilisk fought each other for dominance. Harry reached the clocktower and grunted as the door was stuck.

“Potter, are you a Muggle or a Wizard?!” Snape asked as he shoved Harry backwards a bit before uttering a quick _Bombarda_. The stuck door was blown off its hinges, slamming into the wall behind it, and Snape and Harry entered the clocktower. Rickety wooden stairs ran up along its walls as a bell could be seen hanging in the middle on top.

“Professor could you stay a couple of steps behind me? Harry asked as they made their way up. “If the arsonists thinks I’m alone we might have a better step of overpowering him.”

“Finally using your head I see.” Snape muttered.

They were approaching the top of the tower and Harry went first while Snape covered his back. There was a cloaked figure standing near the edge, overlooking most of Hogsmeade with fire bursting from their wand. Harry, with the help of the moonlight, could see the emaciated hand that was holding the wand. He uttered “_Expelliarmus_” but his spell was blocked wordlessly. The figure turned around and with another wordless spell sent Harry flying into the brick wall of the tower.

“Oof” Harry exclaimed as the wind was knocked out of him.

“Harry Potter…..” A distinct male voice said as the cloaked man got closer. “I expected better…. Avada Ka-AAAAAAAAAAH” The man yelped when a slashing spell hit him on the side of the face. Blood pooled onto the floor as Snape emerged, his wand pointed directly at the arsonist.

“You took your sweet time,” Harry said while still a bit dizzy. He too picked up his wand which was on the wooden floor in front of him and aimed it at the criminal. “Drop your wand and keep your hands where I can see them.” Harry ordered.

A bird’s caw was heard and Harry’s eyes widened while Snape gasped when a fiery phoenix appeared above the man.

“We shall certainly meet again,” the man said and grabbed the phoenix’s tail feathers, disappearing in a whirlwind of fire before Harry or Severus could cast a spell.

“The hell just happened?!” Harry exclaimed.

“He was waiting to be found I’m guessing,” Snape said as he bent down, pulled a vial from the expanding pouch in his cloak and scooped up some of the blood that had fallen onto the wooden floor. He quickly pocketed it as footsteps could be heard clambering up the wooden steps. Harry gave him a weird look but didn’t ask why he did that as Robards was at the front of the mass of Aurors that had climbed the stairs.

“Potter what in Merlin’s name is going on here?!” Robards shouted as he was looking rather red-faced. If it was from the cold or anger Harry couldn’t tell. It was probably from both.

“The arsonist was up here and we nearly had him but he escaped by grabbing a phoenix’s tail.” Harry summarized.

“You expect me to believe this bullcrap?!” Robards asked. “A Dark Wizard having a domesticated phoenix?!”

“You will have to believe it at some point,” Snape interrupted Robards before he could dig into Harry “We have to submit our memories of this event either way.”

Several of Harry’s colleagues sucked in their breath. Harry didn’t know if it was because no one dared to interrupt the Head Auror mid-rant before or because they were facing Snape. The Potions Master still had a reputation and many of Harry’s colleagues were his past students.

“How dare you interrupt you filthy Deatheater!” The Head Auror shouted. “What are you even doing here?”

Snape simply raised a brow at the Deatheater comment and then said “So unoriginal Robards. Several of the most dimwitted students I’ve had could have come up with a more creative insult.”

Harry noted that while Robards was sputtering several of his colleges were actually trying to stifle their giggles. A cold wind passed through the open tower and Harry looked down at Hogsmeade. The fires were out now and his eyes widened.

“Professor…..” Harry called out and then pointed at the burnt village. Snape came closer and he too saw it. “That’s………. He used the Fiendfyre to burn the symbol of the Deathly Hallows into the ground!”

Snape said nothing for a few seconds. “It’s not just the symbol for the Hallows……..This same symbol was used by Grindelwald in the first Wizarding war.”

**AN: Next update will be next week as I will be extremely busy for now**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 9**

“Are you sure Severus?” Albus asked for the fifteenth time as he was pacing in his office. Both Harry and Snape were seated opposite to his desk while Aurors were clustered around trying to figure out what was going on.

“Albus I know what I saw.” Snape stated. “Half of these Aurors, including the Head of the Magical law enforcement division, saw the same thing.”

“And you’re saying the man had a phoenix…..” The worry could be heard in Albus’s voice. Normally he wouldn’t let it slip through but this matter was disconcerting to him. “It can’t be…….”

“Dumbledore if you know who it is you should tell us,” Robards announced.

“Grindelwald…..” Dumbledore began but was interrupted by Robards “is dead.” The Head Auror finished. “He was killed by Voldemort months before the final battle at Hogwarts.”

“Who else would use Grindelwald’s signature symbol?” Snape asked. “I still say it is likely that it’s the man himself. After all there are ways to fake one’s death.”

“Professor what makes you so sure?” Harry now asked with a frown. “A house-elf was able to cast Morsmordre during the Quidditch World cup so why can’t this be a copycat?”

“What Master Snape means Mr Potter is that the individual used Fiendfyre to get his message across. It is notoriously difficult to master and control so he is not an average wizard.” Morgan stated as heads turned. Many had forgotten that she was even there. She twirled her silver pendant that was in the shape of a sword between two fingers as she continued “Furthermore, gaining the loyalty of a Phoenix is nothing to scoff at.”

“Well this just makes the whole thing more difficult. Luckily, we had no casualties but countless people got injured. We have a village in ashes and the only lead we have is a dead former Dark Lord.”

“You might want to check out St. Mungos or other clinics,” Snape added. “I injured him on his face and the wound won’t heal without a counter curse.”

“And you are telling me this just now?!” Robards exclaimed before he ordered two of his Aurors to go investigate.

Snape raised a brow “Seeing that both Mr Potter and I are uninjured then the pool of blood on the floor of the clocktower must belong to a third party. Surely someone of your investigative intelligence could have made that deduction.”

“Why I ought to…..” Robards exclaimed as he reached for his wand.

“That is enough!” Morgan spoke up, crossing her arms as she looked at all the room’s inhabitants. “We are all tired and quite frankly high strung. Let’s table this discussion for later when we have more clues.”

“Fine,” Robards growled and then turned to Harry “Potter I want you in my office early tomorrow morning.” he stated before he and the rest of the Aurors filed out of the office.

“I will be going to my room as well,” Morgan stated. “Pierre and I are exhausted as well.”

“Of course Miss Camlane. The magic you pulled off today must have been draining.” Albus said. “Should I reschedule your lectures for tomorrow?”

“That won’t be necessary.” Morgan stated. “Even with what has happened, I would not wish the students to fall behind. Rescheduling my lectures around their everyday class schedules would be hard. Goodnight to all of you.” She said before indicating to her bodyguard Pierre that they should leave.

When the office door closed only Severus, Harry and Albus were left in the room. Fawkes softly warbled as Albus petted the bird.

Albus let out a sigh before he sat down on his plush office chair. “Albus given the recent events I can send some of my stock to replenish the Infirmary tomorrow.” Severus offered. “I have an early appointment that I cannot miss so I can send most by owl.”

“That would be greatly appreciated Severus, I know Poppy has had it with Mr Smith’s excuses on him not properly stocking her shelves.” Albus sighed.

“Then I shall take my leave as well Albus.” Severus said. “Mister Potter will you be joining me for a nightcap?”

The question caught Harry off guard and he gaped up at Snape. Albus chuckled and said “Ah young love. You two boys run along.”

Both Snape and Harry choked and then turned towards Albus as if he had grown a second head. “You know it isn’t like that!” Both men said in unison which made Albus chuckle more.

“I’m just messing with you two,” Albus announced and then waved them off. When the headmaster was alone in his office again he said to himself, “Maybe I should give those two a push. They do make a good couple.”

Outside of the Headmaster’s office Snape gave Harry a look indicating that he follow him. Melvin, the little grimreaper that had been attacking the pies before the fire, popped out from Snape’s side pocket and gave Harry a wave. Harry supposed Snape must have grabbed the grimreaper before apparating to Hogsmeade.

“Mr Potter I will need you to provide me with an alibi in four days time.” Snape told him casually which caused Harry to whip his head sideways and stare at Snape with wide eyes.

“Excuse me, what?!” Harry asked.

“Mr Potter do not tell me you’ve misheard,” Snape stated. “Since many believe that we are now together then an alibi would be quite possible.”

“Snape what are you planning?!” Harry asked with growing concern as they neared the corridor leading to the main doors. The crisp night air hit Harry in the face as he was still waiting for Snape to answer him.

“Mr Potter I just need an alibi. You needn’t concern yourself with what I will be up to.” Severus stated.

“That does nothing to ease my worry,” Harry grumbled as they neared the apparition spot. “You can’t possibly suggest that the less I know the better it would be for me. I’m an Auror damnit.”

“Mr Potter, your profession is exactly why you need to know less of my movements.” Snape bluntly stated before apparating away leaving a gaping Harry alone.

“The hell just happened?!” Harry shouted before he too apparated away.

The following morning came much too quickly for Harry and Severus. Snape was still snoring in his comfortable bed when his alarm sounded. A muttered _Bombarda_ later and the room was quiet again, save for the snoring. The debris from the little clock was everywhere on the floor and Jeeky popped in and muttered “Not again,”

With a snap of her fingers Jeeky cleaned up the mess and then proceeded to rummage through one of the drawers, producing another alarm clock. “I am running out of these,” Jeeky muttered to herself as she placed the clock on the bedside table before poking Snape and saying “Master time to wake.”

Jeeky was either an idiot or fearless. Everyone knew not to poke a sleeping Snape but she did it anyways. There was some muttering from below the blanket but Snape didn’t stir more.

“Master Snape, wakey wakey. You has appointment today.” Jeeky tried again. The little elf sighed when that didn’t work and decided to employ extreme measures.

“Don’t say I’s didn’t try,” Jeeky uttered as she conjured a pitcher of cold water. The pitcher was floating above her master and then she used magic to tip it over.

“AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH” Was shouted afterwards as a wet Snape sat up on the bed and glared at Jeeky.

“Jeeky happy Master is awake. Jeeky will now prepare clothes for today.” The house elf happily said while ignoring the deathglare. “It won’t be hard. All master’s clothes black.”

The nightstand drawer was left open a bit and Melvin who was using it as his bed poked his head out. The situation was too hilarious and the little grimreaper fell back laughing.


End file.
